jacksinfamousfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Clark
Aiden Dylan Clark is a main character and the protagonist of Infamous: Unleashed. Aiden is a special Conduit who's abilities are enhanced by the power of the planet running through his body. Due to this he has greater abilities than almost any other Conduit including the ability to use any power if he gets in contact with an original host of the power. In addition to that, he also has Ergokinises which gives him the power to manipulate Energy, which in itself is considered a Omega-level power. Aiden is portrayed by Daniel Stephen. Biography Early Life Aiden was left without parents for an unknown reason at a very young age, for the first nine years of his life he lived on the streets with his sister and brother until he found out one day that he could manipulate energy and was a conduit. He was put into care after being caught and grew up in a home for the next seven years getting into trouble all the time for messy around and never focusing on school work. Season One After sneaking in one day with Garret, Aiden is summoned downstairs where he meets Sharon, a government official, who has come to take him from the home. Although Aiden is reluctant he agrees to follow as Garret and Emily believe Sharon. After arriving at the base, Aiden finds himself part of the Conduit Development Program, the C.D.P., he also meets Christy Webber, Liam Marsh and Celia Penderghast, other conduits also part of the program. Aiden finds it hard to fit in but forms a strong bond with Christy after letting her in. After a conduit is found dead one morning drained of all her power, the base is put on lock down. Aiden without realising discovers that an Agent named Xavier is the culprit and that he is a traitor, Xavier and Aiden fight and although Aiden's raw strength is stronger, he is almost killed by the far more skilled Agent. As others arrive to assist, Xavier escapes, taking a Conduit named Alex to do more tests on. Aiden angered at his defeat, follows. While Aiden follows Alex, with Christy and Garret not far behind, he confront him for the second time but once again is defeated and almost killed. Aiden is left injured in the woods until the other two show up. They attempt to convince him to return to the base and report it to Sharon, who is currently unaware that they have left as Emily and Liam distract her, he convinces them to follow him and get Alex back in order to prove to Sharon they are capable. Reluctantly, they agree. Catching up to Xavier for the last time, the three engage him and working together they overpower him. Aiden attempts to deliver the finishing blow but Xavier grabs him and attempts to drain him but suddenly Aiden starts to use Xavier's power (Technopathy), everyone is surprised especially Aiden who attempts to use the power. Sharon arrives in time to see this but also witness Aiden let off a blast of Digital Power which she, Christy and Garret shield themselves from but Xavier and Alex get hit with killing them. Aiden, horrified at what he has done agrees to return to the school.